Best Character Ever 2010
Nytemare457 is back again with the Best. Character. Ever. contest! Rules & Regulations *Vote for the character you like best in the match. *One vote per match, per user. *Topic will only be open for 24 hours only, so hurry up! *In the case of a tie, there will be a rematch. Official Brackets Division 1 http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=363922 Winner: Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) Division 2 http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=363923 Winner: Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Division 3 http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=363924 Winner: Beatrice (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Division 4 http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=363925 Winner: Horo/Holo (Spice and Wolf) Division 5 http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=363926 Winner: CC (Code Geass) Division 6 http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=363927 Winner: Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) Division 7 http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=363928 Winner: Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Division 8 http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=363929 Winner: Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) Finals http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=363932 Winner: Horo/Holo (Spice and Wolf) List of Characters *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *L Lawliet (Death Note) *Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) *Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Yoruichi Shihouin (Bleach) *Mikado Ryugamine (Durarara) *Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) *Chisame Hasegawa (Mahou Sensei Negima) *Mikoto Misaka (Index) *Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) *Aizen Sousuke (Bleach) *Hisui (Tsukihime) *Vash the Stampede (Trigun) *Kasuga "Osaka" Ayumu (Azumanga Daioh) *Heero Yuy (Gundam Wing) *Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Hiiragi (Hanamaru Kindergarten) *Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) *Masaomi Kida (Durarara) *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Jack Rakan (Mahou Sensei Negima) *Ange Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Yui Hirasawa (K-ON) *Kohaku (Tsukihime) *Kenzo Tenma (Monster) *Neuro Nougami (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) *Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Zero) *Saya (Saya no Uta) *Yin (Darker Than Black) *Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) *Kyon (Melencholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Sawako Kuronuma (Kimi ni Todoke) *Archer (Fate/Stay Night) *Lelouche Vi Britannia (Code Geass) *Erika Furudo (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Rika Furude (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Beatrice (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Sh!zuo Heiwajima (Durarara) *Rena Ryuugu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Koiwai Yotsuba (Yotsuba&!) *Akagi Shigeru (Akagi) *Brandon Heat (Gungrave) *Yumizuka "Sacchin" Satsuki (Tsukihime) *Reki (Haibane Renmei) *Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Gendo Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Hei (Darker Than Black) *Kirei Kotomine (Fate/Stay Night) *Lucy (Elfen Lied) *Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad) *Evangeline AK McDowell (Mahou Sensei Negima) *Horo/Holo (Spice and Wolf) *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Mugen (Samurai Champloo) *Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) *Gasai Yuno (Mirai Nikki) *King Bradley/Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) *Vegeta (Dragonball Z) *Tomoyo Sakagami (Clannad) *Lancer (Fate/Stay Night) *Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad) *Isaac Dian/Miria Harvent (Baccano) *Chachamaru Karakuri (Mahou Sensei Negima) *Tohno Akiha (Tsukihime) *CC (Code Geass) *Yuki Nagato (Melencholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Celty Sturluson (Durarara) *Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Anri Sonohara (Durarara) *Ando Mahoro (Mahoromatic) *Akari Mizunashi (Aria) *Mio Akiyama (K-ON) *Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Azusa Nakaon (K-ON) *Koyomi Araragi (Bakemonogatari) *You Tanaka (Ever) *Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Hitagi Senjougahara (Bakemonogatari) *Shana (Shakugan no Shana) *Frederika Bernkastel (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Sara Matsunaga (Ever) *Fate Testarossa Magical (Girl Lyrical Nanoha) *Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/Stay Night) *Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Ladd Russo (Baccano) *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) *Seto Kaiba (Yugioh) *Kaworu Nagisa (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Sengoku Nadeko (Bakemonogatari) *Kyrie Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Monkey D Luffy (One Piece) *Izaya Orihara (Durarara) *Kenji Harima (School Rumble) *Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) *Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass) *Misaki Ayuzawa (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) *Kraft Lawrence (Spice and Wolf) *Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Nicholas D Wolfwood (Trigun) *Yomi Isayama (Ga-Rei Zero) *Tsugumi Komachi (Ever) *Edmond Dantes/The Count of Monte Cristo (Gankutsuou) *Touma Kamijou (Index) *Coco Yagami (Ever) *Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) *Tohno Shiki (Tsukihime) *Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Viral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Alice Caroll (Aria) *Taneshima Poplar (Working) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Hideyoshi Kinosh!ta (Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu) *Tatsuhiro Satou (Welcome to the NHK) *Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate the Combat Butler) *Accelerator (Index) *Haruhi Suzumiya (Melencholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Rakka (Haibane Renmei) *Claire Stanfield (Baccano) *Saber (Fate/Stay Night) *Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *Hanyuu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) Category:Contests